The present invention relates to signaling devices and pertains particularly to improved signaling device requiring multiple actuations for generating a signal.
There exist situations where it is desirable for two or more people to communicate certain information, such as an event, a condition or a state of mind non-verbally. For example, a husband or wife may want to convey a certain mood or state of mind to the other only if the other is in the same mood. It is desirable that the second party must take some positive action to know of the first parties mood or action. This would enable the parties to reach a mutual understanding or consent without fear of rebuff.
Another situation, such as where two parties may cross paths during the day may require such means of signaling. For example, a husband and wife may want some simple and effective means to signal that one has arrived home and left when the other arrives home. Other similar situations may arise for other parties.
The present invention was devised to enable two parties, who passed by a certain point in their daily rounds, to signal certain actions or state of mind such as consent or non-consent.